


Release

by Bunney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunney/pseuds/Bunney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius is released from Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

He thought it would be dark when he walked out of the doors of Azkaban Fortress, but early afternoon sunlight bathed the rocky little isle and the monstrosity that rose out of the firmament behind him. He turned his face up to the weak, winter sun and his skin prickled from its heat.

No one accompanied him out of the prison gates; his release parchment was signed, a copy given to him, and the doors opened for him to walk amongst the living once more. No words of explanation were given, he had no idea of the day or year. One moment he existed in a dark void, the next he was standing on the rough-hewn stone steps, milky white light pinkening his pallid cheeks.

It was disorienting. 

Looking around him, blinking owlishly in the unaccustomed glare, he spotted the small dock at the base of the isle, the North Sea stretching beyond in an endless expanse of icy grey. He shivered and pulled his loose prison pajamas tighter around his shoulders, the wind blowing off the water slicing frigidly through the thin fabric, despite the welcome heat of the sun. 

He made his way down the rubble-strewn steps carved directly out of the rocky ground to the little dock. There was a small dockmaster’s shack, but it was deserted, looking as if it had been abandoned for countless centuries. There was no one to meet him and without a wand or Portkey, he had no way to leave. He sat down on a wooden bench and wondered what was to become of him.

*****

He must’ve dozed off for when he awoke, the sun had set and the air had turned almost unbearably cold. His teeth chattered painfully as he sat up, peering around dazedly. He was unaware of the tears that had frozen on his cheeks and he huddled against the sparse protection the shack offered against the biting wind. For a moment, he considered trekking back up the steps to the prison, but even the dubious shelter it offered was not worth the sick sense of despair he felt at the thought of stepping once more inside its dark, bilious confines and back into the colder grip of the Dementors.

Closing his eyes, his white-bearded chin drooped to his chest and he allowed himself to once more drift off into sleep. He didn’t hear the faint *pop* of a Portkey arrival or the soft gasp of recognition.

“Lucius!” 

He dragged his eyes open and stared blearily at the angel kneeling at his feet. He frowned as this particular angel’s name danced just out of reach. Tears shimmered in her blue eyes as she raised a gloved hand to his grizzled face.

“Oh, my darling! Look what they’ve done to you!” She rose and wrapped him securely in a heavy fur cloak, pulling the hood up around his head. He gasped in pleasure at the barely-remembered feel of luxury against his skin. “Never you fear, darling... I’m here now. Damn that Ministry! They’ve only just now told me you’d been released!”

She helped him to his feet, her slender body seemingly fragile, but easily supporting his taller frame. He turned to her, taking one of her hands in his trembling one. “Are you taking me home?’

"Yes, yes, darling! Home!" She blinked away tears, lifting her chin defiantly, and somewhere deep inside, he felt pride for her... his... wife.

“Nar-Narcissa?”

She beamed at him, as the wind caught tendrils of her golden hair, blowing it across her mouth. He smoothed the strands away, then cupped her cheek. Quickly, he pulled away then, ashamed of his ragged appearance and prison stench. But, she pressed her hand to his, holding it to her soft skin.

“You may touch me, darling, never stop touching me! Let’s go home, Lucius. Let me take care of you,” she cried as his suppressed sobs finally broke free, tears spilling over his cheeks as his memories came back to him, one by one. He leaned into her warmth and took shelter in her sweet, welcoming embrace.

“H-how long, Narcissa?” he murmured as she withdrew a second Portkey from her pocket, a simple butter knife that he dimly recognized. 

“That doesn’t matter, love. It’s over now, it’s all over.” Narcissa gazed at her husband, not seeing the toll the years had taken or the fear in his eyes. She saw only the strong, arrogant man who’d taken her as his wife more than forty years ago. She’d make him whole again, rebuild him into the man she loved, their son’s father.

Even if it took forever. 

~fin~


End file.
